


Got a Bad Feeling About This

by Little_Dinos



Series: Fires and Families | 9-1-1 One Shots [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First fic for this fandom, Gun Violence, Kidnapping?, M/M, No one dies don't worry, call gone wrong, or like ever, whump?, worried athena and bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dinos/pseuds/Little_Dinos
Summary: It was supposed to be a routine call, but aren’t they always. The 118 was responding to a call about a heart attack, not something they’d normally bat an eyelash at. But as the call goes wrong, will the team be able to get out of this situation unharmed?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Fires and Families | 9-1-1 One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171130
Comments: 8
Kudos: 239





	Got a Bad Feeling About This

**Author's Note:**

> Few warnings to be safe;  
> There's some gun violence and some violence overall but it's not descriptive or vivid  
> I don't think I swore in this, but who knows

Instinct.  
That’s what the instructors always repeated over and over. It was hard for it not to be engraved into Evan Buckley’s head. ‘Follow your instinct.’ However, if he had truly listened to his training, he wouldn’t have gotten into this situation. 

It was supposed to be a routine call, but aren’t they always. The 118 was responding to a call about a heart attack, not something they’d normally bat an eyelash at. As the alarm rang, the team stopped eating lunch and quickly put on their gear. Hopping into the firetruck last, Buck turned toward Eddie, flashing a worried look toward his best friend.“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know, something just feels off about this call. Can’t seem to shake the feeling.” Buck looked around the truck to see Hen and Chimney looking at him in concern. They all knew by now to trust their guts, especially Buck’s. He seemed to have this uncanny ability to sense danger and danger him. 

“Lunch is probably just not settling, don’t worry your pretty head about it,” Hen reassured, trying to calm the younger firefighter. Buck nodded and shook his head a bit as if to dislodge his worry. ‘I’m just over exaggerating,’ he thought as they sped toward the call. 

As soon as they arrived, all worries were long forgotten, replaced with the adrenaline that came with every call, no matter how big. Bobby started assigning Hen and Chim to check on the patient, but only after Eddie and Buck checked out the scene to ensure it’s safe. It seemed a bit extreme to have both of them check but after a firefighter in Texas was shot during a call similar to this, the department was on edge. 

Eddie and Buck moved together to the door as Hen and Chim gathered their supplies. As Eddie knocked, Buck couldn’t help but get the feeling from the truck again. As if something terrible was about to happen. “Hey Eddie, I got a bad feeling about this.” 

Before Eddie had the chance to respond, the door swung open to reveal a panicked small older woman. “Oh thank god you’re here! My husband, he just collapsed and I didn’t know what to do.”

“You did the right thing calling 911, ma’am. Where is he?” Eddie quickly made his way inside assessing the room before giving Buck a nod. Buck turned around to Hen and Chim, who were making their way up. Before he had the chance to tell them the scene was safe, he watched their faces turn to horror. Sensing something was wrong, he turned around just in time to receive a blow to his head. Caught off guard, he stumbled to the side, momentum brought him down to the floor. The last thing he felt was his head smacking against the floor. He registered a blurry figure walk over him and the door slamming shut as everything went black.

Waking up was almost as painful as getting hit originally, maybe even worse. Buck’s head throbbed with each beat of his heart, causing agony for the younger man. As he opened his eyes, he squinted at the bright light until he had a chance to adjust. Confused as to where he was, he looked around the room. It looked like any other living room, a couch facing a tv, a rug between the back of the couch and stairs, and the front door and a window closed just in front of Buck. He started panicking as he couldn’t see any other of his team members. His head spun with confusion, Buck brought his hand up to his head only to be stopped by something. While getting a feel for where he was, he finally realized why he couldn’t move, he was tied to a chair. Coarse rope dug into his arms, pinning his arms behind the chair. Thoughts ran wild as to how he got here, remembering responding to a heart attack. He remembered entering the house with Eddie when the lady smacked him on the head and-

He was startled out thoughts as he suddenly scanned the room in a panic. ‘Where’s Eddie!’ As if sensing his worry, a groan filled the silent room. Buck felt something shift behind him, registering the other chair tied behind him. 

“Buck? BUCK!” Eddie’s scream shocked Buck at first until he managed to stretch his hand far enough to grasp Eddie’s fingers behind him.

“Shhh, Eddie, I’m here. I’m right here.”

“Where is here? I just remember the call and looking inside for the husband, then everything goes black. What happened? Where’s the team?” Before Buck had the chance to respond, a voice from outside spoke.

“Ms. Harold, this is Sargent Athena Grant. I’m an officer of the LAPD. Let go of the two firefighters and let’s talk about this, there are other ways to deal with whatever is happening. Just release the two firefighters.”

A door from behind Buck burst open, slamming against the wall. The petit women who answered the door earlier rushed past the boys a gun held tightly in her hand. Glancing outside the curtains to the police cursers. She opened the window enough to let out a sound and quickly brought her back to the wall. Her panicked eyes stared straight into Buck’s, a feeling of dread settling in his gut as her eyes changed to a crazed look.

“NO! I’m not letting them go. Not after what they did. Jeffrey was my life and they killed him, now it’s time for some payback.” Buck felt Eddie tense behind him, tightening his hand around Buck’s as best as he could. They both realized this wouldn’t end well, knowing they were held captive by a crazy woman hellbent on revenge with no apparent way out. 

***  
“Athena, tell me there’s something we can do.”  
“I’m sorry, Bobby. Until I can ensure the scene is safe and your boys are safe, I can’t let you in there. Look, I love those boys as much as you do, they’re family. But we run the risk of getting them hurt, or worse if we don’t follow procedure. Trust me, hun, I’m not gonna let anything happen to our boys.”

“Sargent Grant, I got all the information we have on Wendy Harold.”

“Perfect, thank you, John.” Looking through the file give to her, Athena read out loud to give her officers and Bobby who they were dealing with. “Wendy Harold, born on April 23, 1964. Widowed, with no kids. Her husband, Jeffery Harold, died of a heart attack exactly a year ago. Says here he was DOA, there was nothing the paramedics could do.”

“So what? She blames the first responders for killing her husband?”  
“And she’s gonna make sure they pay for it.”

***  
“Please just let us go. We didn’t kill anybody!” Eddie pleaded with the pacing women, interrupting her murmured conversation with herself. He was trying to keep her distracted enough while he tried to undo the knot on Buck’s rope. 

“SHUT UP! Stop talking, you know what you did!” Eddie finally managed to undo half of the knot and was working on getting the rest off when the women stopped her pacing right in front of them. “I need a message. Show them I’m serious. You come with me.” She pointed her gun right at Buck. Eddie stopped what he was doing, grasping Buck’s hand as if that could stop him from being taken away.

“No, please. Leave him alone, take me instead! Please not him.”  
“Eddie, stop. You can’t go, you’ve got Chris to think about. It’s okay, it’ll be okay.”  
“Buck, I’m not gonna let you be taken away by a crazy lady with a gun, no way-”

“STOP TALKING! God, just yammering on and on. You know what, you’re coming with me instead.” She trained her gun on Eddie as she tightly gripped his arm, dragging him upward. It was hard to gain his balance before they moved, but he managed as he was dragged toward the door. Buck stared at the two, fearing this would be the last time he’d see his best friend. He started finishing undoing the knot around his hands.

Just before they reached the door, the lady turned around and raised her gun right at Buck. Time froze as Eddie watched in horror. He saw the split second Buck realized what was happening and the look of fear that washed his face. Before he could do anything about it, the gun went off. The gun facing his best friend, the one he loved for years but was always too scared to say anything. The blast caused him to flinch, closing his eyes as they filled with tears.

***  
“All right, I want Alpha team to secure the back and move in on my signal. You need to be attentive, our first priority is ensuring the safety of the hostages, nothing can happen to them-”

BANG! BANG!

The sound of the gun cut through the air. Everyone ducked, the officers pulling out their guns and aiming toward the house. Athena quickly looked toward her husband, taking note of his face, screaming fear and loss as he stared at the house. Only taking a second to feel the same fear, she turned toward her armored officers and ordered them inside. It was now or never, her boys need her.

Bobby numbly watched as the team burst through the door, Hen, and Chimney right beside him. All three of them were lost as they watched the officers pour into the house, Hen’s hand covering her mouth in terror as Chim held tightly to her wrist in an effort to gound the both of them. An officer turned around and yelled the scene was secure, only to yell the dreaded words. “We need a medic!”

The words didn’t seem to make their way past Hen and Chimney’s shock, causing Bobby to push past his fear and do his job.

“Hen, Chim go in there and help. Come on, we gotta help our boys!” As if he shocked them back to life, they both ran toward the house, Bobby close to their heals.

***  
Just as the rope fell from his hands, Buck looked up to his captor and right down the barrel of her gun. Without thinking, he flipped a switch he swore he’d never touch again. Years of training kicked in and on instinct, he lunged at the lady. He pushed her gun straight up as it shot twice, sending some dust down on their heads. He used her confusion to his advantage as he quickly dislodged the gun from her hand, tossing it behind him as he turned her backward and blacked off her air passage. As she went limp, he guided her to the ground, only then looking up to his best friend. 

“Eddie. Eddie, open your eyes. It’s okay, I’m okay. We’re okay,” Buck pulled Eddie away from the door he was sure would burst open any second and brought him into his arms. He kept repeating reassurances to Eddie as officers swarmed the room, securing the gun and checking on the lady. 

“Come on, Eddie. It’s okay. Open your eyes, let me see your eyes.” Eddie started to relax a bit in his arms and looked up to him, slowly opening his eyes as if he was worried it might all be a dream. “That’s it. Hey.”

Eddie let out a small “Hey” before he surged forward and captured Buck’s lips with his. Buck held back his surprise as he pushed further into the kiss. He was kissing Eddie Diaz. His best friend. The man who he’s loved for years was kissing him. And he was kissing him back. They pulled back smiling, still wrapped in each other’s arms. As Eddie buried his head into Buck’s neck, Buck settled his chin on this head, protecting him from the world. Buck looked at the door just in time to see Hen, Chim and Bobby run in. They all looked around frantically until their eyes settled on Eddie in Buck’s arms, both safe and unharmed. Hen quickly walked toward them and placed her hand on Buck’s arm, a soft smile on her face. 

“Look’s like we gotta listen to your gut more often, Buck.”  
“What can I say, I’ve got a good instinct.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic for this fandom. I love the show and characters and have read a fair share of work relating to the show. This was supposed to be short, but as I wrote I just kept expanding the idea until it turned to 5 pages on my doc. I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you thought and any constructive criticism! Should I write more? Tell me any prompts you might want to read
> 
> Wanna talk about 9-1-1? Check out my Tumblr @dandeliondazedance


End file.
